


Perfection

by Coal_burningbright



Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: A drabble for my trick or treat 2020 for fluffy irondad
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowbell_in_Summer08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbell_in_Summer08/gifts).



“Are we there yet?” Peter asked for what had to be the fourth time that minute. Tony checked the map on his phone and smiled.

“Almost.”

“Are we there yet?”

Tony pulled the car up the sandy path. “We are now.” He tossed Peter’s bathing suit back at him. “The stalls to get changed are over there. Leave your shoes in the car but remember your feet will get burnt. And you need to help carry the supplies because I don’t have super strength!” The last bit was yelled at Peter’s running form and with a sigh Tony grabbed the boards.

The waves were a good size and the ocean seemed to stretch on forever, Tony watched as Peter ran towards and then away from the tides, stopping occasionally to pick up rocks or shells. He took a picture with his mind, determined to remember this moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment if you liked, I'm @genderfluid-and-confuzled on tumblr and I always take requests!


End file.
